While You're Gone
by misszelda3290
Summary: Hesh is taking Logan's disappearance very hard. The rest of the Ghosts squad hasn't see him in days and are starting to worry. T for language (I think I broke him, whoops)


This idea came out of nowhere. I was sitting in class and was like hey! Let's break Hesh. Not really but that's what ended up happening. I'm almost sorry about this, but my need for happiness ruined it, so I'm not sorry. Enough babbling, enjoy! ^u^

* * *

Hesh sat in the darkness at the foot of his bed, bottle in hand. It's been two weeks since Logan's gone missing and not much has been found on possible locations. His disappearance hit everyone, but it hit his brother the hardest; he's been a mess ever since. He never leaves his room besides to get food at the ungodly hours of the night so he doesn't have to confront anyone. Keegan, Merrick, and Kick try to keep an eye on him but the lone Walker makes it rather difficult. Both Keegan and Kick have heard him sobbing when they walk by his room, but their pleas to open up are always ignored.

"I'll kill the bastard the second I see him. If he so lays a finger on Logan he'll be begging for it to end when I'm done with him!" He would choke out between sobs, throwing stuff about his already destroyed room, knocking shards of the already-broken lamp onto the floor. Hesh didn't care. All he cared about was getting his baby brother back and killing that piece of shit Rorke to end this all.

Merrick also noticed their booze stash start to dwindle down. He probably hasn't showered since they got back to base and god knows if he's actually taking the antibiotics to help his chest heal.

David Walker's life is falling apart, and he's going down with it.

The three remaining Ghosts sat in the rec room all but relaxed. It was 2 A.M. but Hesh was throwing another fit, probably out of drunken rage again, none of them being able to sleep through it.

"This is really getting out of hand, kid's gonna kill himself if we let him keep this up," Kick piped up, nervously chewing on his fingernail. It was quiet for a moment but was disrupted by another loud thud.

The trio stood up. "This ends tonight. Kick, on me. Keegan, stay back and be ready to treat any wounds he'll have. Kid's bound to have a few and I'm sure his chest isn't any better," Merrick said, automatically taking the lead while starting for Hesh's room. The two paused at the door while Keegan stood back, preparing for the worst of Hesh's self-inflicted injuries. Another noise rang through the halls which was followed by what sounds like a mixture between and scream and a sob. Merrick knocked softly after the ruckus settled down.

"Hey Hesh? You okay in there? We haven't seen you in weeks, kid. You've got us worried sick," he said just as softly as he had knocked. Behind the door was some shuffling, then nothing. "C'mon, David. Open the door," He pressed, a little firmer in tone this time.

Another thud. He probably fell on the floor. "They…They took him! The sick motherfucker t-took away my last bit of family! I've got n-nothing left!" Hesh cried out stumbling over his words, courtesy of the alcohol.

"That's not true! You've got us! David, we're here for you, you've just gotta let us help you!" Keegan responded this time, resulting with more thrashing around and what sounded like more glass breaking behind the door. Merrick wobbled the door knob on last time before sighing. "Kick, back up," he commanded before stepping back himself and kicking the door in. The scene before them made the three men freeze. The younger man was cowering in the corner clutching a nearly shredded pillow in one hand and a bottle in the other, shaking as he struggled to bring it to his lips. His hands were cut up and bloodied. His face was pink and tear-streaked, a hint of red smeared across his forehead just about his puffy eyes that looked void of any emotion. Hesh's clothes were dirty and tattered, looking as though he hadn't changed in days, which he probably hadn't.

The room around him was in even worse condition, if possible. The walls were stained and scratched with what was probably the result of bottles of booze Hesh had thrown once he decided he was done with them. Broken glass lay scattered all around the room in multiple colors. His nightstand turned on its side, drawers pulled out, one of them lying across the room with its paper contents scattered everywhere. The curtains were also on the ground, evidently pulled off the wall, and the bed pushed slightly off the wall, it's blankets lying in a heap on top. A collection of surprisingly unbroken bottles and plates with half-eaten meals were on the desk along with more papers.

Merrick snapped out of his initial shock and rushed over to his squad mate, gently trying the pry the bottle from Hesh's shaking fingers. Hesh let him take it without much of a fight, a slight whimper escaping his lips as he does so then went back to crying quietly to himself, his chest heaving. Merrick turned to give the bottle to Kick only for his jaw to be met with Hesh's fist as he turned back. His face was furious yet his eyes were filled with desperation as he stood there breathing hard, realizing what he had just done. Merrick stood there staring at him, equally surprised at his actions. Hesh came back around for another punch, but Merrick was prepared. He simply caught his hand and pulled Hesh into him, enveloping him into a hug, his own eyes stinging with a few tears threatening to fall. Hesh tried to fight it, but quickly gave up and continued to sob into the man's shoulder, clutching onto what seemed to be for dear life. Merrick looked over at the other two, worry evident on their faces. Kick was nervously knowing on his nail again while Keegan ran a hand through his hair, starting to pace about the room.

The two just stood there in silence minus Hesh's unsteady breathes while Merrick gently rubbed his back in small circles to try and get him to calm down. He consoled him softly, "Hey…shhh…Hesh it'll be alright…shh.."

"Wha-what do you mean it'll be okay? That…that scum still has my brother in god knows where!" Hesh weakly protested, not moving his head.

Keegan stopped his pacing and spoke up: "That's true, but what good are you to your brother by sitting here drinking yourself to death? You need to be strong, Hesh. For both Logan's and your own sake. You're not gonna be able to get out there and help us look for him if you keep doing this to yourself." That got his attention as Hesh picked his head up off Merrick's shoulder to look at the older man and nodded slightly. He reluctantly released his grip on Merrick and stumbled a few steps to Keegan who reached for him and gently guided the younger Ghost to sit on the bed.

"Jesus, had we known it was this bad, we wouldn't have left you for so long. You could've killed yourself!" Keegan said after a moment of silence while he lifted Hesh's shirt to inspect his gun wound from weeks before. "Shit.." He breathed. Sure enough, it had become infected. Keegan immediately went to work on cleaning it up while Merrick and Kick left to go get supplies to start cleaning the room up. Keegan worked in silence tending to all the cuts Hesh had attained from his weeks of self-destruction while Hesh just sat there staring at the wall.

"Hey, you okay?" Keegan questioned him, turning to Merrick and Kick who were about to walk into the room, signaling for them to give him a moment. The two left quietly and Hesh didn't seem to notice. He shook his shoulder a little bit to get Hesh's attention. He sniffled a bit while his eyes wandered everywhere but didn't meet Keegan's. "David. Look at me. Trust me, I know this is tough, it's been tough on all of us. But you need to try and get it together. Just look around us, you destroyed your room. We're going to get Logan back, that I promise you. We need your help on this but in your current condition, there's no way in hell that's gonna happen. You've been through hell, we all know that. You're one tough guy though, I know you can make it through this, and we're all here for you." He could see a small smile creep it's way onto the younger man's face, which made him smile himself.

Merrick and Kick walked in again and started to clean up while Keegan finished patching Hesh up. He went to help the clean up process, but Kick was the one to stop him this time. "No, not so fast. You look like hell. The only thing you're going to do right now is get some sleep, we've got this." Hesh gave him a small smile before starting for the door to get some much needed sleep. He stopped in the doorway before turning to his three squad mates. "Hey guys?" They looked up at him. He gave a little smirk before continuing. "Thank you. You guys were right, you are family to me. I'd probably be dead if it weren't for you all. So thank you for that and all you've done to kick my ass back into reality tonight." The trio smiled and nodded to him as he turned and walked out of the room.

_Sorry it took so long for me to realize this, but I'm okay, Logan. Hang in there, we're coming to get you soon._ Hesh thought as he was heading to one of the spare rooms to sleep. _Tomorrow, it all begins. Rorke, be ready for us._


End file.
